<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee by Anarik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547189">Coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarik/pseuds/Anarik'>Anarik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SasuHinaMonth2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Slash, Roommates, SasuHina Month 2020, oh my god they were roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarik/pseuds/Anarik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“How’s your dad?” he asks her after he’s drained his first cup of coffee.</p><p>“He’s good, he, uh, asked after you.”</p><p>“He did?”</p><p>“Uh hum, surprised me too. He just wanted to know how you were, if you were giving me trouble.”</p><p>Sasuke snorts and answers, “and obviously you told him that you’re the one who gives me trouble, right?”</p><p>“As if,” Hinata snorts. She flips the omelet with expertise and turns to look at him. “What did you do while I was out? Eat take out and not shower?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SasuHinaMonth2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Naruto does not belong to me.</p><p>It's been a while since I've written anything SasuHina, like it's been literal *years*, I might be a little out of practice but whatever. I enjoyed writing this and my personal challenge is to participate the whole month. Happy #SasuHinaMonth2020 everybody!</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sasuke wakes up, his room is filled with the smell of coffee recently made. It’s been <em>days</em> since that’s happened, which means Hinata is finally back from her trip and she’s making breakfast. He gets out of bed as quickly as he can, relieves himself in the bathroom, washes his hands and puts a little bit of toothpaste on his mouth just so his breath is not as bad as it is right now. When he gets out, he hears something being poured onto oil, and then the smell of eggs. <em>God</em>, how he missed her.</p><p>“You’re back.”</p><p>“G-good morning.”</p><p>“Morning.”</p><p>He walks to her, kisses her hair, and goes to serve himself a cup of coffee. He blesses the day Naruto moved out of the apartment every day.</p><p>“How’s your dad?” he asks her after he’s drained his first cup of coffee.</p><p>“He’s good, he, uh, asked after you.”</p><p>“He did?”</p><p>“Uh hum, surprised me too. He just wanted to know how you were, if you were giving me trouble.”</p><p>Sasuke snorts and answers, “and obviously you told him that <em>you</em>’re the one who gives <em>me</em> trouble, right?”</p><p>“As if,” Hinata snorts. She flips the omelet with expertise and turns to look at him. “What did you do while I was out? Eat take out and not shower?”</p><p>“I’m on vacation, Hina, I’m allowed to do those things.”</p><p>“I swear it, if I’d leave for more than a week, you’d be dead.”</p><p>Sasuke hums and washes his cup, “I’m gonna take a shower,” and leaves Hinata laughing in the kitchen. He knows she doesn’t like it when he doesn’t take care of himself. He also knows that she’s completely capable of doing exactly the same thing when she’s in a mood. Sasuke’s glad that Hinata’s room is in front of his, at least that way he can pretend he doesn’t hear her crying sometimes.</p><p>After he comes out of the shower, Hinata calls his name, tells him that breakfast is ready, and to hurry up, <em>please</em>. It’s been a while since she last cried because of Naruto, though, and he wonders sometimes when it would be the right time to ask her out on a date. When he gets to the table, and she smiles brightly at him even though she has dark circles under her eyes, she looks beautiful. He decides that maybe it’ll take a little while, but she’s definitely worth waiting for.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>